The performance of a loudspeaker cabinet is not only dependent upon the loudspeaker cabinet itself, but also (i) the room in which the loudspeaker cabinet resides and (ii) the position of the loudspeaker cabinet inside the room. It is common knowledge that a loudspeaker cabinet sounds differently at different positions within the room. Although the loudspeaker cabinet, between different positions, performs the same, listeners within the room may perceive sounds differently because of how the sounds interact with the physical characteristics of the room. For instance, sound emanating from the loudspeaker cabinet's new position reflects off the room's walls, ceiling, and floor differently than in its previous position. These reflections may adversely attenuate or boost certain frequencies, thereby reducing the quality of the overall listening experience. While a change in position will alter how a listener perceives sound, objects (e.g., couch, bookcase, etc.) moved within the room may have similar results.
In order to compensate for this problem, current audio systems allow listeners to adjust initial sound levels of loudspeaker cabinets. For instance, upon initial setup, a listener may manually set sound levels to accommodate the structure and objects within a room. However, this process may require additional equipment (e.g., a sound pressure level (SPL) meter), as well as trial and error. Some system, on the other hand, may include an automatic “calibration” process. Although automatic, such a process may still require listeners to initiate the calibration. In which case, listeners may only do so at initial setup of the audio system. In either case, listeners might forget to recalibrate as physical characteristics of the room in which the loudspeaker cabinets reside changes (e.g., furniture being moved around the room).